kocfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Marodex
Welcome! Please feel free to add any comments, requests, questions here. I will respond to the question on your talk page and remove it from this page afterwards. Cheers! Marodex 01:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Site Stats Hello again, You can always go to here and see the stats for your Wiki. Though, as far as advertising goes - it's always a good idea to advertise as much as possible when you have the time for it. - Wagnike2 15:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :* It means there was no convenient way to check the stats that I knew of and thought that page covered it. My bad. But I asked someone higher than me and they looked into your traffic and gave me this image to give to you. Image here - Wagnike2 17:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Yep, you guys are doing quite swell. Keep up the good work - also if you want to brag a little bit about this on the front page, it seems newsworthy to me. - Wagnike2 17:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Hey Marodex! I just wanted to say thank you for this fantastic effort! I will try to contribute as much as I can! LouizaV 14:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Hello again! I have spent a little time looking through orphaned pages and trying to think about a way to fit them into the wiki. the problem as I see it is that most of the information we have is contained under buildings or battle which is all well but some of the articles that have no home wouldn't really fit into either category. It's a shame because as things are now they are rather hard to get to. It seems that we need at least one more category where we can include other information. Something like "Game info" under which we can create "items" for an item database (i saw someone had written an article about Caravan Portals) and "interface" (to house another orphaned article which I saw about how to navigate the game and use the chat). Just a couple of examples really. It just seems we need a more general category to house all the random info people are contributing :) What do you think? LouizaV 15:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) is there any way i can give you what i laenr and you put it where it needs to be Suggestion I hate to Suggest this one, but can you lock down the wilderness wikia. Whoever editted it last really messed things up for the chart, with no reports to back it up. ~Theo Cody6789 After Cody 6789 changed things in the City I looked in to find things incorrect in all the sections he edited. I've corrected them to the best of my knowledge but please double check them. Game Questions Hey Marodex, First off - GREAT job on putting up and maintaining this website! It is a great resource and I've made it the main source of information for the members of our Alliance!!! Second - Barbarian Camps - I've not reached sufficent troops size to attempt any Barbarian Camps close to me based on your numbers. Couple of things I'm wondering - Once you attack and take a Barb Camp, the resources listed are what you get quasi up front (as in you have enough transport mechanisms to retrieve)? Once you've 'looted' a Barb Camp - do you stay encamped to continue to receive resources or should you abandon, let it repopulate, then take again? Third - Building Strategies - Is there a good 'ratio' you should keep of building type to building level? What does Capacity mean? So you have a lvl 1 Farm with Capacity of 10,000, at 10,000 does the Farm stop producing? Honestly - I've got a TON of questions and I'm trying to research on my own most of them. However, it is a daughnting task!!! With that said - I will keep learning as I go and if there is anything I can do to help your efforts, don't hesitate to ask :) Coordinates glitch? Hi! First off, thanks for this info page, it's really helpful and insightful! =) I have a question though, what could make an unoccupied location/coordinates in the map, specifically, a level 1 wilderness, with no apparent owner, deplete a whole army? It boggled us how, without even an encamped troops or an owner reflected on the tile to defend it, that particular coordinates managed to kill off a whole army that was accidentally sent there. Moved Ello ello, I moved the Resource Calculator to the Resource page as you requested. question sir! do you know how many troops you can send out if you have rally point 10? the in game description says 100k, but in the wiki here, it says 125k. can you confirm this? thanks!! Misaa69 10:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Help - How can be part of two different alliances? QUESTION: Does anyone know how you can be part of two different alliances? Is there anyone who did. For example, in the domain of Culwich110, alliance "Veneto" and alliance "Accademia del Veneto" have the same Registrar (Lady Saraboss). How can you do? (Sorry for my bad english, google trasl) :) Pikeman Missing Please add Pikeman to TROOPS section, Thanks. Thanks Thanks for the Welcome, Iam new to the Kingsdom of Camelot Wikia, and probably will mess up, but Iam a quick study.Carlbryan 06:48, June 20, 2010 (UTC) KOC won't load Hi I have tried several times to access KOC and it is not working, I just get a blank page. Help please. Is the game down for some reason? suzannette arthur33 Editing pages Hi Marodex Thanks for a great resource for the game. I have done a few minor edits, just a little tidying of grammar and spelling as I come across them. Some of the articles, though, do need some major revision in the light of the updates, especially now that 4th cities are available. There are three players on my domain (Goswhit) with might of over 8.5 million today (June 22); I believe their food per hour is something like -40+ million. Thanks again, and good luck with the thesis. Lady Marjorie 11:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Negative food supply... The food supply in my two cities are always in the negative. How do I bring them back to positive? Urgent! Barbarian Camps Happy to contribute to your wikia as it's helped me a great deal. I'll edit the barb 9 info as I refine it. Hoping to take a Barb 10 without loses in the future. Will keep you posted. Benfynyn 01:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Length If the lengths of times could be added to the buildings it would be great, if i would have thought of it i would have been writing them down. Or a fromula on, what research level Plus blding level=time would be awesomeness. thanks for considering my request to add to your pg. sir/madam, sir,how to buy gems in other way? or other way of payment aside from using credit card? 3rd city i have had my 3rd city for 4 weeks now,but for some reason cant send troops in or out of it,when i click on it it says null,my friends have attacked it and comes back as a barb camp,cant even send troops to take wilds,i have even tried abandoning it and cant,it is a problem no one knows off,can you help me please,tried everthing,thanks Updates Hey, I know you are extremely busy, but this site really is in need of updating!! All the redirects, wrongly posted topics, and spam are making this site hard to use. I have used it since I began the game, and 3 million might later I still check back. I give it out to anyone with questions, but with how it is looking now, and the disorganization, I am rethinking that. Please make an update soon so I don't lose my mind! Thank you! Halse 04:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Halse Re: Helper/Bureaucrat Hello again Marodex, As a bureaucrat, you are able to make people either an admin or a bureaucrat. A bureaucrat is basically the "head person" of a Wiki the one who in most cases founded the Wiki. If you appoint someone a bureaucrat, they will have the power to go ahead and make other admins or bureaucrats on their own doing, and they will not be able to be removed. An admin on the other hand has all the power to move pages, block vandals, etc. but they can be more easily removed from power. Additionally, you could give someone "rollback" rights where they can only rollback to the last edit. Finally a Wikia Helper, is someone who is appointed by Wikia and they have complete bureaucratic powers on almost all Wikis. That's a quick breakdown for you - hope it helps. - Wagnike2 12:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) hi :) Soon I'm going to quit with this game and research, so just to let you know. Maybe one more research of barb camps lvl 4 with battering rams and there will be no more possible for me to research since I cant buy gems to build catapults and research barb camps with catas. " Credit Card Inquiry‏ Dear Stanko, Thank you for taking the time to email us at TrialPay. I apologize for the inconvenience, but if you are unable to access a specific payment option from your Gems checkout page, then it is currently unavailable in your region. Please check back at a later date, as we are always adding new payment options and new regions of coverage to improve our service to you. Regards, Kelly TrialPay Customer Support > Seems Serbia is not on PayPal country list. > Trying to purchase gems in Kingdoms of Camelot game from Watercooler, Inc., but I receive whe I click on purchase: > > Invalid URL > > Sorry, this link is not valid. Please check the URL and try again. > > > Trying to contact You for support since I have got some player found somewhere: > Watercooler, Inc. has partnered with TrialPay for player purchases. If you are experiencing a billing issue, we suggest that you first contact TrialPay directly for resolution. Contacting TrialPay via the Contact Support link within the game is the best way to send an inquiry regarding your billing issue. Please access the Offer Wall and clicking on the Contact Support option next to the red flag at the top right of the offer frame. > > I cant find this link but other players found it for me and sent me your link. > > best regards, > Cane We had a lot of fun, I hope I helped something, be prepared to continue without me (save current research) Best regards, Cane 17jcx Achievements Hi, I'm Paweł from Wikia Gaming team. As you may have noticed on other wikis, such as Red Dead Wiki or SWTOR Wiki, Wikia has recently introduced an Achievement extension. The goal of achievements is to help encourage people to make more edits and contribute to the wiki. They also help brand new people get a feel for what they can do on the wiki by showing them various challenges. Awards are only available for logged-in users, so they’ll help encourage people to log in when they’re making edits. You can see an achievement leaderboard here. Badges that you've earned and a list of the challenges that are available for you will also show up on your user page. Admins are able to customize the names and pictures used in the achievement awards so that they fit a given community. Your wiki has been chosen by Wikia as one of the few wikis we would like to enable achievements on. Would you mind this extension being activated? Ausir(talk) 21:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for volunteering to participate in the expanding test phase of Wiki Achievements. I just activated them and made the required blog post announcement, but feel free to spread the word elsewhere on the wiki. The Wiki Leaderboard link will automatically be added to the navigation sidebar any minute now. If you want, you can customize the names and images of the achievements at . Detailed instructions are on the right column of the page. If you have any questions or issues, let me know. Keep up the great work! JoePlay (talk) 21:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) problem of castel on the number 2 in 3 There is a bug I am not able to put defence! lord badesnake ! thank you for to verify Ayop! Hello there :) *spams with noobish help posts* You may see my name with the word 'edits' - ignore them, it's probably me being a grammar nazi. :P And sorry for dropping the percentage on the crests research page - I just suck at getting them. LadyEurasia 21:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ....I am, however, crap at using wikia. And I don't chat with good grammar, although I can pick apart others' :P Still no recent crests either :P LadyEurasia 19:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) defences of wilds since it requires gold now will we able to protect gold? chat room i would like to see a third chat room for each alliance so the chancelor and VC's can have private chats and be able to invite 1 or 2 other alliances to be able to talk about stratigies or about going to war instead of wispering between 6 people thanks think this would be good for every one pack page thank you! you have regler my probleme of defence! the I obtained myself the pack page! I have just u the rocks and no bonus that came with the pack little you verifier please! thank you lord badesnake Hi Hi Thanks Thankyou for the warm Welcome Conquering how do i conquer a barbarian camp all i know how to do is farm off it that is about all Knight's Loyalty Was wondering if there's even a point having Knight's Loyalty? I was trying to award one of my knights that is also an alliance member a crest (Sir Kay's) because I had an extra one and was trying to help them get their third city. Anyway, I awarded this knight the crest and it never showed on their items page. What's the point in being 'able' to do this but no one gets to reap the rewards? Other than that, love the game and thanks for your effort! dreamweaver 22:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Editing Hey! Thanks for all your hard work - it's very much appreciated. I was noticing that the page I created (Knights Templar) is now on your list of suggested 'long' pages. What should I do to break this page up? How do I split this page into two or more pages? Barbarian Camps Edit I posted a commen on the barb camp page. Check it out and let me know what you think about it? Barbarian Camps I posted a commen on the barb camp page. Check it out and let me know what you think about it? Edit hi was just trying to work out how to used the map page on fine the alliance we are at war with Rose of Charisma and Gloves of Gathering I posted this in Shop but haven't gotten an answer back yet. Was wondering if you know the answer. Thanks! Someone asked me about the Rose of Charisma and Gloves of Gathering. Do they need to be awarded to the Foreman and Steward or can they be awarded to any knight? He awarded them both to me and I am neither. i was attacking a lvl 7 and the site said that you need to send 150 militman and I did and I also sent 20K archers and 800 of my archers and the site said to send them militmen first then to send the archers 15 seconds later. I still lost my first wave as well as 800 of my second wave. How to catch a level 10 wild? greetings. I was wondering if you can tell me how to get pass this Level 10 wild barrier as it requires a Level 10 fletching in its every possibility whereas level 10 flecthing can only be achieved by level 10 Alchemy and i dont have Devine inspiration to do so. There is a comment on Wilderness page that says i can hit Level 10 wild even with Level 9 flecthing if i send 54k archers along with 2500 balistae. I want to ask if it is true and working. I dont care if my 1000 archer is going to be dead in the process as long as it pays off. I just want to sure it cz on the other side its 54k archer and 2500 balistae that will be lost instead of 1k and 405 respectively. Can you please let me know i will be very greatful. You can leave me a message here or else if its possible then email me at theshoaib.mughal@gmail.com Thanks in advance, i have learnt much Thanks! Thanks for helping with this great wiki! I'm glad I can be a part of such a broad imformation source. Friends & Knights why can't i see the list of friends to appoint knights? Wilderness Marodex. I am currently working on rebuilding the Wilderness attack table source to match up with the barbarian camps for uniformity. Must we have the extra level 8, 9, and 10 troop sets? I only ask, because it needs not be 100 entries long as the barb camp does. Let me know what you think 2nd post: I know a thing or two about coding... Why I'm even doing it. It will be just like the barb camp attack list, except for wilds, and smaller.. Just wondering about some of the almost dupe entries on it, just need a basic feed not 20 mill options. Hacker I have a facebook account but it was hacked and they disabled it.FB sent me a message and asked me to do things and they would reactivate it but I havent gotten a reply from them and it has been almost a week.I have spent a lot of money on this game and so have many of my friends and family ,We have all decided that if I lose everything I spent because of a hacker and no-one will do anything we are not gonna spend anymore money in fackt we probably will not play any games on FB again.Everyone in my alliance and domain are gonna pass this on also in hopes that noone else will get taken like this when they are the victim.If there is anything you can do to help me it would be awsome otherwise thanks for takingmy money!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank You rednex42000@att.net Lord rednex Glassic62 Forsaken Empire II wildderness problem Voil, I send 2 successive attacks on a wild earth lvl9. 1ERE attacks, 600 milliciens 2ME attacks, 70K of bowmen, some seconds aprs. The premire attacks arrives well (with report), the milliciens dtruisent comprehend them and dies. The deuxime attacks arrives derrire, they place themselves in campemant. No report n'apparait, impossible to recall the troops. At the end of a moment, my bowmen rapparaissent in my city (in fact the time of the return). The earth do not n'apparait in my chateau but on the card apparait as tre me. Impossible to do although this be with the earth, or to attack it, to reinforce it, ect... This bug is me dj arriv 3 times since all the hour. Report: 1800 milliciens of losers 3 impregnable and earths unusable. Its a position example that produces itself with plusieur person thank you for verifier! lord badesnake!